officialresidentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Littlemisspeeps
My History Most commonly know as Misseh, Peepzeh, or Lilmiss. (Or da TurquoiseNinjaa!!) Misseh started her forum exprience as of June 2011. It was all because of a contest she was going to host on her own pinboards. She started roleplaying on a Warriors RP on Daily Growl Offices (DGO) called BreezeClan and immediately became fixated on Roleplaying. She joined Roary's Eye-magination Station (RES) in mid July, joining creature roleplays such as the legendary "I'm different like the colour purple". Her RPing skills improved a great deal before she was able to start her own RPs. Many of them got to next to no hits, thanks to being a newbie. Then, in September of 2011, she joined Emiko's famed TMTUTYEK, holder of the record for most remakes, with Hikari. This is where her life on RES really took off. She later joined roleplays such as IACASS and even contributed small pieces for BrackenClan. (Part 19's title: Last pawsteps to Tomorrow) Later, she was taken on as an apprentice by Geekeh and started training as a semi-epic. She completed this training around early November and was recognized by even a few legends as a good writer and roleplayer. In late December, Misseh joined Emiko's long awaited INLACTA, and roleplayed with Aura and Emiko in the world of Pokemon. This pushed her formerly minor character Yuki to the top of her favourites list. Other roleplays she joined include Muffin's FTFIMEE, Alexeh's evil Christmas saga, and Ribbon's Vocaloid Academy among countless others. This passed February, just before we lost Auto-Post, Misseh came up with a perfect plot and redied it for display on RES's front page. Unfortunately, the long await "Inari's Beads" RP was delayed by the forum collapsing in on us all. These are a few of my favourite things~ Now onto writing about my faves and such. And in the first person no less! Fave books: Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, The Hunger Games, Warriors, Dork Diaries, Monster High Fave manga: Tokyo Mew Mew, Pokemon Adventures, Cardcaptor Sakura, Magic Knight Rayearth, Ultra Maniac, Vermonia, Sailor Moon, Shugo Chara Fave Anime: Tokyo Mew Mew, Pokemon, Cardcaptor Sakura, Magic Knight Rayearth, Shugo Chara, Lucky Star, Futakoi, Black Rock Shooter (the anime. I have yet to watch the OVA) Fave Video Games: Pokemon, as well as few RPGs (I think 999 looks cool, but y'know, I'm too young for some content *le eyeroll*) Oh! And the Paper Mario series! Fave colour: Light purple, Pastel Blue, Pale pink...Oh, and turquoise! Yeah... Fave music: Lots of Vocaloid (mostly Miku, with some Luka and Gumi), a bit of pop (Katy Perry and a few others) and some Taylor Swift...And anime title sequences when I'm bored... Fave vocaloids (to elaborate): Melt, Mozaik Role, Matryoshka, World is Mine, Deep Sea Girl, Rolling Girl, Just be Friends, Po Pi Po, Love is War, Cowardly Montblanc, Ten-Faced Fave TV shows (non-animes): Batman: The Brave and The Bold, Spectacular Spiderman, Scooby Doo: Mystery Incorporated... I don't watch many english shows any more o'.'o My charrie list of longness Thorn McCloud- My hyperactive neko, fueled by Pixi Stix and sugar coated grape fruit. Silver Queen- My sarcastic emogurl demon. She's Thorn's straight man, keeps it real. Moon and Dusk Di'Angelo- Twin vampires. They're fairly weathy and tend to finish each others sentences. A rare example of characters with boyfriends or girlfriends (besides Yuki) Hikari Nakamura- My bawssome virgo girl. She's got power from the stars that can cause her to change into a sparkly magical girl that can kick butt. Marcus Nakamura- Hikari's stepbrother. She's adopted, so yeah. Vanilla Colton- My meganekko nekomata (ghost cat girl...with glasses!) She died when a golden tower rose out of her best friends basement and killed everyone. Otaku! (Originally a Tokyo Mew mew OC) Kaneko Rei- My vocaloid OC. Rowane Pye- My Hunger Games OC. She alters between districts 9 and 11 depending on which is taken. Doubt- My half-rabbit mutant. She's a gothyyyyy... Gemini- My MLP:FiM OC All mah kittehz- All my Clan cats. I'm too lazy to list 'em all. But I'll try... Shadowfrost, Mirrorpool, Angelwhisper, Briarkit, Ambersky...And a bunch more. Yuki Korudo- My pwnage Pokemon character. Pokyo Chu Chu! (Cynthia is not her champion) Tsukiko Ichijou- A 16 year old who is possessed by two Pokemon: Cresselia who makes her act like a hyper 9 year old (na no da!) and Darkrai who causes her to want to kill Emiko (the charrie) and steal Riley Chiaka- My dark elf. My very sarcastic, profane dark elf. She ish a pyro. Coooool... Brii Iv'ri- My dwarf. She has no sense of humour what so ever, so she's fun to play. Takoizu Oceanius- Koi to her friends. Teh turquoise ninja of bawssness! Thalia Glencross- My other Hunger Games OC. My District 3 persona. Kurogane Sayomi- Another Vocaloid OC. She's actually one of Miku's many "daughters" Trylla Orion- My Harry Potter OC. RAVENCLAW! Megara Chives- Another Harry Potter OC. A Slytherin. Not the nicest person, but not evil either. (Technically the same person as my District 7 tribute, Nutmeg) Hisoka Matsumoto- My BRS OC. Her other self is Valore. She is a very spoiled girl. She is also sometimes portrayed as an elf princess. SEKAIIIIII DE... Galatea- My android. Her full name is Aphrodite 2.5.7.1 Test Machine, but they shortened it to Galatea, to show that she is the perfect woman. Funny, the real Galatea was originally a statue of aphrodite that the Gods gave life to... Laurel- My neko from a post apocoliptic RP. She's undercover among the humans, trying to reclaim the world for the creatures. She gets caught and exprimented on though, derp. Ophelia Delphi- This possessed girl I have kicking around. I never got to use her for much... Artemis Zetea- Some girl. She has magical powers and duties and stuff like that, but she doesn't care. She just wants to go and party. Sephia Virdigo- A girl stuck in tiiiiime. She still acts and speaks like this is the 19th century. Kuiru- A Shugo Chara OC. She is a character who personifies literature and writing. She has a magical quill, from which her name comes, that she can either use to write stories that come to life or to stab your eyes out with. Ink, Scroll, Quill! Cecilia Myrtle Aloeroot (Aloe)- A blind girl, who can see ghosts. She hates her first name, so she demands that you call her Aloe. She has quite the attitude. (MORE THG OCS! *dies*) Kestrel Avante- Career, District Two Girl, nuff said. Erwin Merope- A district eleven boy. A bit like Finnick, but with Thresh's body. Sorta. Saggataria Ivory- District Ten girl. She can kill pretty well for a farmer's daughter. (Had plenty of practise on livestock.) Yule Lockheast- My slightly enfeminate District Eight boy. Don't tell him I said that... Other trivial junk I am proudly a Capricorn I love manga and all things Japanese. Yes, I'm an otaku. And a mangaka in the making. (see below) I love writing and drawing and hope to make my own book one day I'm a goody goody. So if you're wondering why I don't have an account, look no further. (I'm not old enough for an account) I'd love to be a Magical Girl. They get cool transformation lines. I am a geek. And flipping proud of it too. Beautifly is manly. Period. Derpy Quotes and Other Stuff I posted just cuz... Beautifly: Why, do you find this...Distracting? *Finnick face* "RAAAAAAAWR YOU ARE NOT MY CHAMPION!" -Yuki Korudo, INLACTA "Don't you know that when celebrities where large sunglasses, it means 'Don't bother me'?" -Rima Mashiro, Shugo Chara "May The TUGERHEAD be with you, MYEOW!" -Emiko-chan "Actually, I used Silkoon's thread to glide my way up here! :P" -May, Pokemon (To which Max replies) "A real Journalist would never give away her secrets" Jynx: Ohaidere Herpdaderp herpin' derpin' derputy herrrrr... A little thank you I'd just like to thank Iris for making this awesome Wiki. RES is my life. And just in general, thank you guys, Emiko, Hannah, Iris, you know who you are, and all my friends back on old RES, thanks for being such good friends <3 Category:Peeps Of The Wiki